Tren Krom
Tren Krom is one of the characters that appeared in the BIONICLE series. He is an ancient organic entity who was once created by the Great Beings as he was also much more older than Mata Nui, Artahka and Karzahni themselves. He was also known to be very powerful due to his power, though was then regarded as the myth by many beings. Appearance Tren Krom was the massive and monstrous being whose body was alien-like and otherworldly. He was also have the crimson body with skull-like face which was fitted with tentacles and have the pairs of green eyes. His torso was also have the large eye between his collar and the large mouth with sharp teeth attached on his stomach and the other mouth was also attached on his left side of his body. He also have two pairs of skeletal arms with three fingers on each hands. His body also surrounded with several tentacles. History Early life Tren Krom was originally created by the Great Beings and was placed in Karda Nui to temporarily supervise the Matoran Universe while they finished their work. Once Mata Nui was created, the Great Beings then decide that Tren Krom was no longer needed and as the result, he was removed from the island and sealed away in the uncharted island, which he was fused with. After a few years passed by, the Brotherhood of Makuta once wished to seek out Tren Krom to ensure that he was not a threat to them. They then sent Makuta Mutran to go to his island and investigate his existence while was being escorted by the few Rahkshi. When they arrived into his island and inside the cave, they were confronted by Tren Krom, who decimated the Rahkshi with his mental blast and proceed to merge his mind with Mutran's to search through his thoughts. As the result, Mutran learned not only what Tren Krom truly is, but how the universe works and even why it does. After a few minutes later, Mutran fall unconcious and later woke up in the shore which was near Tren Krom's cave. However, he eventually realized he had the key to aid Makuta Teridax in his quest of overthrowing the Great Spirit. ''Federation of Fear'' When the member of the Order of Mata Nui named Brutaka and his team arrived into the island to retrieve a cache of weapons, they were suddenly attacked by Tren Krom, who prevented them from escaping as he attacked out of loneliness and the desire to know what had happened to their universe after his exile, manipulating the envionment of the island to supress the group before capturing Brutaka with his tentacle and pull him into his cave. Once Brutaka was inside, Tren Krom interrogated him and attempt to probe his mind, but Brutaka's mental training prevented him from doing so. He then told Brutaka and his team, who had followed Brutaka into the cave, of his origin and what his purpose was. Lariska; the female member of the Dark Hunters, began to protest their imprisonment and was then grabbed by Tren Krom, who probed her mind and learned all of what happened to the universe. Upon being told of the fate of the universe should Teridax's plan succeed, he instilled horrible visions into their minds. Soon after that, he ordered the team to leave, claiming that the fate of the universe was what they deserve and far worse than anything he could do to them before returning to the shadows. ''Reign of Shadows'' Later after Teridax successfully took over the universe and became the Great Spirit, Lewa was teleported to Tren Krom's island by Artahka to persuade him to fight against Teridax's rule. Death He was removed from his island and killed by Velika and onto Spherus Magna. Personality Gallery tren_krom_by_darthdestruktor.png|Tren Krom's head. 4c0f49e82c3aaa14.png|Tren Krom captures Brutaka. Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Aliens Category:Superorganisms Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Category:Amoral Category:Lego Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Elderly Category:Necessary Evil Category:Monsters Category:Giant Category:Magic Category:Psychics Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Non-Action Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Outcast Category:Mythology Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Possessor Category:Deal Makers Category:Imprisoned Category:Sophisticated Category:Self-Aware Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Omniscient Category:Grey Zone Category:Male Category:Evil Creation Category:On & Off Category:Gaolers Category:Hybrids Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Rogues Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Wrathful Category:Servant of Hero Category:Honorable Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Deities Category:Anti-Villain Category:One-Man Army Category:Mongers Category:Torturer